jaejoong is upik abu part1
by yukired'ocean
Summary: remaja bernama jaejoong menderita semenjak kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan ia mengalami banyak siksaan, bagaimana cerita selengkapnya ff pertama, author newbie di screenplay


Title: jaejoong is upik abu

Main cast : all dbsk member

Warning : typo, abal, gaje jelek dll

Ini ff pertamaku.. jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya ya…

Happy reading

aku duduk di sudut kamarku yg gelap tak bercahaya,suara hujan dan halilintar menambah dingin kamar kecil berukuran 2 meter kali 2 meter, tak ada kasur dan bantal,yg ada hanya tikar dan selimut,bahkan selimutku bekas spanduk, aku duduk bersandar tembok dan ku peluk lutut-ku dan ku sembunyikan wajah lebam-ku di antara dada dan lutut yg aku peluk, perutku meronta-ronta terasa lapar yg amat sangat, aku kim jaejung bocah berumur 12 tahun tengah meringkuk kedinginan dan kelaparan,

mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku begini menderita,

aku melakukan ini karna aku tengah membayar hutang keluargaku yg teramat banyak,dan kenapa bukan appa dan umma yg membayar hutang,ya mereka wafat dalam kecelakaan mobil saat menuju kampung halaman ku,

"jaejung keluar cepat!" teriak wanita itu di depan kamar ku,aku berdiri dari duduk ku dan ku usap air mataku yg ada di pelupuk mata dan pipiku, aku berjalan kearah pintu kamarku dan kubuka pintu itu dgn rasa takut yg amat sangat,

"hey kau cepat cuci baju?" hardik nyonya lee sambil menjewer telingaku,

"ittai lee-san" aku menangis saat mrs lee menjewer telingaku,dia terus mengumpat dan memukul pantat-ku seolah olah aku boneka samsak untuk latihan tinju, mrs lee menyeretku ke sebelah rumah-nya yg biasanya ku gunakan untuk mencuci baju, perutku lapar dan mrs lee tak memberiku makan malah menyuruhku mencuci,

"nyonya saya lapar?" gumamku pada mrs lee dgn air mata yg menetes.

plak

"kau boleh makan setelah mencuci bodoh!" mrs lee memukul kepala ku ,dan itu membuat kepalaku pusing.

aku mulai mencuci tumpukan baju yg sudah menggunung di hadapanku,Tuhan apa aku bisa mencuci sebanyak ini,jika perutku sedang lapar,ku edarkan pandanganku kearah dapur yg terlihat sepi,aku berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri yg hendak mencuri di sebuah rumah, kulihat di atas meja ada bekas roti yg tinggal sedikit sisa makan malam yg tak di habiskan,aku langsung menyambar roti itu dgn cepatnya, ya Tuhan nikmat sekali roti ini, semoga roti ini bisa menolongku,

kulahap roti itu tanpa pikir panjang,selagi tidak ada orang,aku benar-benar mujur kulihat ada segelas susu yg tinggal setengah gelas,sudah lama aku tak minum susu,

cegluk cegluk cegluk

ya Tuhan ini benar-benar nikmat, tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes teringat appa dan umma yg sudah tidur berselimut tanah,

aku berjalan lagi ke arah tempat ku memcuci tadi,aku mulai mencuci lagi dgn perasaan senang, ya umma selalu bilang

"tersenyum akan membuat sedikit kesedihan mu menguap"

ku hela nafasku dalam-dalam agar kesedihanku hilang,akhirnya acara mencuciku selesai, aku bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk melapor pada mrs lee kalau aku telah selesai mencuci,

"nyo nyonya sa saya sudah selesai mencuci" ucapku pada mrs lee yg duduk menyilangkan kakinya sambil menonton TV,

"sana kau makan,dan jgn lupa cuci piring!" hardik mrs lee padaku yg berdiri di belakangnya,

aku meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju dapur untuk makan,ku periksa dapur dimana mrs lee menaruh makanan-nya,

"kau sedang cari apa jaejung" suara lembut nan merdu itu mengaget kanku.

aku memutar tubuh mungil ku mencari sosok suara merdu nan lembut itu, dia lee sima, anak perempuan keluarga lee yg baik,

"aku lapar nee-chan?" ujarku sambil mengusap-usap perut rataku,

"kau belum makan jaejung, astaga apa apaan nenek sihir itu!" lee muda itu benar-benar marah saat mengetahui aku yg belum makan sedari tadi pagi,

"habiskan ini semua!" serunya sambil mengeluarkan tumpukan makanan ke hadapanku,

"kenapa kau tak bilang padaku,kalau kau lapar jaejung-ah" sima mengelus puncak kepalaku dgn lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes saat nee-chan mengusap puncak kepalaku,aku merasa ada sesuatu yg hangat yg merasuk ke dalam tubuhku,apakah begini rasanya jika ada orang yg menyanyangimu sedan membelai mu penuh kasih?

"sudah kau jangan menangis ya,nanti kau tak cantik lagi" ucap nee-chan sambil menggodaku, kututupi wajah maluku dengan pungung telapak tangaku,

"nee-chan domo arigato gosaimasu" ucap ku sambil membungkukan badan kurus nan kerempengku,

"sudah kau tidur saja sana,oyasumi jaejung-ah" ucap nee-chan padaku saat aku berjalan meninggalkan dapur,

semoga,semoga aku di kelilingi orang-orang yg menyanyangiku

AMIEN

kubuka kamar kecilku dgn perasaan senang,ku rebahkan tubuh kurusku di atas tikar dan aku mulai menyelimuti tubuh kurusku. dan mataku mulai terpejam.

©jaejung is upik abu©

matahari masih tidur dan berselimut awan,aku yg masih merasa kantuk menggeliatkan tubuh kurus ku, kunyenyakan lagi tidur ku,tapi tiba-tiba suara amarah menggaung dari arah dapur.

"jaejung bangun cepat" teriak wanita di rumah ini yg paling ku takuti,

aku terbangun dari tidurku dgn keadaan nyawa yg masih tercecer entah kemana.

BRAAK

suara pintu yg di buka dengan kasar yg mengantam dinding kamarku membuatku bergidik ngeri,

tap tap tap

mrs lee berjalan ke arahku yg mash duduk di lantai dan belum berdiri,mrs lee menarik telingaku dan mulai memarahiku,

"dasar upik abu,sampai kapan kau mau tidur!" bentaknya sambil menjewer telingaku, ya mrs lee selalu menjewer telingaku dan memukul tubuhku.

rasanya sakit, aku menahan rasa sakit itu dgn menggigit bibir bawahku,tapi apa daya pukulan pukulan yg jadi dosis harianku sudah jadi rutinitas tiap hari,

"umma!, apa yang kau lakukan,umma ingin menbunuh jaejung-ah ya!" nee-chan menarik tangan umma-nya yg hampir menempeleng kepalaku,

keributan kecil terjadi,cek cok di sana mulai berisik, aku masih berdiri dan tetap menangis sambil meremas ujung baju lusuh-ku,

"jaejung-kun cepat masuk kamar!" bentak nee-chan saat dia tengah menghalangi umma-nya yg hendak memukul ku,

aku menurut dgn apa yg nee-chan katakan tadi,aku masuk kamarku dan ku kunci rapat-rapat kamarku seperti yg nee-chan sering ajarkan

aku menangis terseduh seduh,belum hilang sakit bekas pukulan dgn kemoceng di punggungku,sekarang paha kurusku di hiasi memar yg menambah sakit tubuhku,

tok tok tok

pintu kamarku di ketuk dgn sangat halus dan terdengar suara pria yg amat berwibawah memanggilku.

"joongie,ini ahjusi, buka kan pintunya nak!" ucap paman itu dgn lembut di depan pintu kamarku,aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju suara itu berasal,sebelum ku buka pintu itu,aku mengusap air mataku dulu agar ahjusi tak tau kalau aku sedang menangis

"ia paman!" jawabku sambil menundukan kepalaku menyembunyikan wajahku.

"maafka ahjuma ne?" seru ahjusi lee padaku sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku,ku balas hanya mengangguk pelan,

GREEB

ahjusi lee memeluku dan mulai menangis sambil memelukku.

"ahjusi sayang joongie" pundak ahjusi bergetar air matanya turun,ku balas pelukan hangat ahjusi ku,

"joongie juga sayang ahjusi" hanya kata itu yg bisa ku ucapkan,ya paman lee sudah ku anggap seperti appa ku sendiri,saat paman lee mengusap punggungku aku hanya meringis kesakitan,

"kau kenapa joongie!" seru paman lee saat mendapatiku meringis kesakitan,ku balas hanya menggelengkan kepala ku,dan paman lee memaksaku untuk membuka bajuku,betapa kagetnya paman lee saat mendapati luka memar di punggungku, lagi-lagi paman lee menangis,tanganya mengepal seolah-olah amarah berkuasa di kepalanya,

paman lee meninggalkan aku di kamar kecil itu dgn amarahnya.

terdengar suara jeritan yg amat keras dan juga suara kaca yg membentur dinding,benar benar membuatku ketakutan,tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan yg dari ruang keluarga lee lenyap,

kucoba keluar dari kamar ku,kudapati nee-chan ku dgn luka lebam di mata kiri-nya,

"ne..e..cha..an" gumamku dgn air mata yg menetes tanpa ijinku,nee-chan menatapku dgn senyum datarnya,aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya,

"jaejung-ah, maafkan nee-chan, nee-chan tak bisa menjaga mu lagi?" gumam lee sima sambil menangis dan membalas pelukan ku,

drap drap drap

tanganku di tarik paksa mrs lee, itu menambah sakit hati ku, nee-chan hanya menatap penuh iba padaku,terlebih lagi paman lee dia hanya menangis saat menatapku yg di seret paksa mrs lee

seorang paman-paman yg sudah berumur tengah duduk di ruang tamu dgn kewibawaannya yg membuat orang berpikir kalau dia adalah jutawan,

"nah ini dia tuan anak yg aku bicarakan kemarin" ujar mrs lee dgn nada semanis mungkin pada paman itu,paman tua itu menatapku dari atas hingga bawah terus berulang-ulang,

"jadi dia" ucap paman tua itu sambil menyilangkan kakinya, aku merasa ada firasat buruk yg mulai menyerang hatiku,intuisi yg bergerak seolah- olah memberitahu ku,

aku menatap pada mrs lee yg merasa senang setelah menerima sebuah amplop yg berwarna coklat muda,

apa ini artinya aku di jual?

tebese alias bersambung

TEBECE alias BERSAMBUNG


End file.
